This invention relates to wireless data communication systems.
A recent development in the field of local area networks (LANs), has been the introduction of wireless communication in such networks. Another development has been the introduction of portable, battery-operated devices for use in such wireless networks.
International Patent Application No. WO 92/19059 discloses a wireless data communication system which includes a cable-based network to which are attached controllers which maintain a portable device in communication with the network for data transfer. The portable unit transmits polling packets at regular intervals. Normally, a response packet is received from the current controller. If no response packet is received for a predetermined number of attempts, the portable unit initiates a procedure for registering with a new controller. The portable unit is powered by a battery which supplies power to the unit's transceiver and packet processor via a switch. Following transmission of a polling packet, the portable unit remains fully active until a response packet is received, or until the expiry of a predetermined time period such as 10 milliseconds, and then operates the switch thereby disabling battery current to the packet processor and transceiver for a further predetermined time period, whereafter a new polling packet is transmitted. This procedure effects a power-saving function. Initially, the polling may be at a slow rate of about two second intervals, this rate being doubled each time a response packet is received. When the transmission rate is low, the polling rate is reduced, thereby reducing requirements for battery current. The power saving function is thus seen to be a complex procedure, involving the exchange of polling and response packets for each individual station, which results in inefficient use of the wireless communication medium. Furthermore, the two seconds response time is inadequate for normal network operation at current data rates. Thus, a 200 milliseconds interval is considered appropriate to ensure uninterrupted communication under the typical LLC (logical link control) layer protocols used in the majority of contemporary LAN networks. These protocols typically utilize a timeout timer having around 400 milliseconds duration, after which a transmitted packet is considered to have been lost. On expiry of such timer, the protocols will attempt a recovery procedure by retransmitting the packet a limited number of times.